Gone!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: (Drabble Series.) Gone, that was the word he used...
1. Black and White

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Now here is some very worthy advice for all you writers out there!**

**Never complain about struggling to write a book summary to and English lit teacher!**

**I now have homework! **

**hehe see Kiki-Ma-Chi you're not the only one :P**

**This story is actually going to be written as a drabble,**

**If you not sure what that is:**

**A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space.**

**This is not something I'm good at!**

**for people who have read my work you will know I'm a very descriptive writer,**

**I love giving as much detail as possible and when trying to summarise 'Living For Her'**

**which is the next story on the line to completion along with 'Brotherly Love, Sisterly Sin'**

**I've found my over descriptive style to be my complete downfall. :(**

**So this will be a story to challenge me, and I just hope you will all enjoy it!**

**so as always,**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Life is not black and white, or so I've heard so many times before.

Yet if this is true, why do they insist on making news papers?

It told her story that morning, all there in black and white print. The words even now etched into my mind, speaking as if they knew her...

As if she and her life, were as black and white as the words on that page... But, they didn't know her and if anything her life is as far from black and white as they come.

Gone, that was the word he used...

* * *

**Soooooo? what do we think?**

**have I captured the Idea of a drabble?**

**Or have I just fallen face first into a ditch?**

**Let me know your thoughts in a review**

**Neh xxxx**


	2. Shattered

**Hello my sweeties!**

**This really is challenging for me but I love it!**

**Thanks for all my reviews!**

**And as a thank you here is the next chapter**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Kanae! Have you seen Kyoko today?" He had asked and to my negative reply that was his word of explanation.

"She's gone, Kanae... they found her bike this morning... she never got home last night." If a world is black and white, then it can also shatter like glass.

That's how it felt in those few seconds after hearing that word... Gone.

I had told her many times to be careful... she was an actress... desirable... it's too late now... shattered... that would be the word I would've...

The word to explain life with her gone...

* * *

**Lol I must say uploading these makes me so nervous XD**

**It always makes me smile when people see just how nervous I am about my stories and worried that people's won't like them, I even need a kick up the bum sometimes from Rosh, who simply is amazing for putting up with me!**

**I'm not sure how she does it XD **

**Well please please please let me know what you think in a review,**

**Even if you leave a guest review, I would love to know your thoughts.**

**Neh xxx**


	3. Crumbling world's

**Hello my lovely's,**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**been looking at the plot for this story and wondering just how dark I can go?**

**there will always be a happy ending but, just how much can I make it like CSI?**

**hehe let me know **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat! **

* * *

It was in the way her eyes widened, her face full of complete and utter shock.

You didn't have to be psychic to see her world was completely crumbling at my words, the words that another had already spoken...

the words that I had already watched, another life crumble under.

"Where's the president Yashiro?!" she'd asked rushing past me towards the lifts and up to the man we went to when we needed to make things right.

She was gone... and I could hardly believe it, even now.

The girl who was scared of love, yet loved by so many.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Roshelle and Kiara**

**who both helped when I got my wording a little muggled.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Neh xxx **


	4. Taken

**Well sweetie's,**

**I have a funeral to go to today and I'm simply dreading it,**

**they expect over 1000 people to attended.**

**So if later I look like a panda bear you'll know why!**

**Currently writing chapters for all my on going stories as a way of**

**keeping myself busy until I have to leave.**

**Enjoy ...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

The feeling was bleak in that room, the president who had been dressed as an Indian chief had even removed his headdress and war paint.

By the time I had got back after calling Chiori-chan, Lory must have already told Kanae... we had no clue's, no leads and worst of all no idea who may have done this.

The police had suggested that maybe Kyoko had run away herself, but the discovery of her mobile in a nearby alleyway said otherwise...

The fact that her old bicycle was just left there, said differently...

Kyoko wasn't just gone... she was taken.

* * *

**So maybe this will answer a few of your questions :P**

**and yes for all those people who asked Kyoko has been Kidnapped.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**


	5. Missing

Hello Sweetie's,

Well here is todays chapter!

I would like to thank,

tiara calla, EmmaLasagna, The Unlucky Ducky, Zero Andreasen, Laloveanime, Kiaranaria, Daredevil fangirl, Yvonnerenee, skad and the 1 guest who have all reviewed so far :D even though this is something that is out of my normal writing style, you have all been so supportive.

So thank you very much and I hope you will continue to enjoy.

and skad... you never know with me :P I may write the full version out yet!

Enjoy...

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

There are moments in everyone's life, where the worst fears you have ever imagined, fail in comparison to what life has thrown at you.

That phone call and later events was one of those times.

I will never forget having to be the one to tell them all...

To tell him...

My Love Me number one was gone...

She was missing...

and although they came to me seeking reassurance and guidance, I myself was at a loss...

What would you do when you yourself, held the words that would shatter their lives?

When it would leave Kuon broken?

"I'm sorry"

* * *

I wonder if you can guess who these thoughts belong too?

we have had Kanae and Yashiro so far :P

Thanks for Reading!

Neh xxx


	6. Just a man

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well here is todays chapter!**

**Well done to:**

**Kiaranaria, Yvonnerenee, tiara calla, CurlyTika7, Daredevil fangirl, ayuzachan, christina-bella, Zero Andreasen, The Unlucky Ducky and ai phing**

**for your reviews and also getting the answer to my last question!**

**Yes the last chapter and this one were Takarada Lory's thoughts :P**

**So who's next? **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"The police are doing all they can for us and I've already sent a team out to find any security footage that may show the event, Until then there is nothing we can do." to them I was the man that always had the answers...

Always had a plan...

But the simple fact is, at the end of every day, I'm still just a man...

And no matter what the money or power I have in this world, there was nothing I could do for the young woman who was gone...

The young woman whom I had grown to love...

* * *

**Well who will we be listening too next?**

**and when starting this project there was more than just making it a drabble that I had to contend with.**

** In every chapter there is one thing that I was told I should add,**

**has anyone spotted it?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	7. Abducted

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well here is todays chapter!**

**Well done to:**

**Yvonnerenee** **and ****akiradreham**

**You were both correct in the fact the title the word Gone has been used in every chapter so far, lets see how long i can keep that up for XD**

**also to: **

**Kiaranaria** **and ****tiara calla**

**for your reviews :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

In the few seconds after putting down my phone my manager had been by my side.

"Chiori-chan what's wrong?" she had asked, fear filling her voice.

I must have looked bad for her to be so worried, but I truly felt bad.

"It's Kyoko-san." I said my words weak even in my own ear's.

"What about Kyoko-san? Is she hurt? Ill?" My eyes meet those of my manager as I forced myself to repeat Yashiro's words.

"No...she's gone,They believe she was abducted last night... all they found was her phone and her bike." I watched her colour drain.

* * *

**So we have come to Chiori,**

**maybe she will have more to add to the cooking pot?**

**So today's question! and this one is just for a little bit of fun after chatting with a few people :P**

**How would you say my writing name, Neheigh?**

**for example:**

**Hermione from Harry Potter is produced **

**Her-my-own-ee.**

**I know this isn't easy but i was just wondering how many people would get the right idea from my name :D**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	8. Insisted

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well here is todays chapter!**

**Well done to:**

Yvonnerenee**, **christina-bella**,** **Kiaranaria** **and ****tiara calla**

**for your reviews and also your guesses on how to pronounce my pen name XD**

**hehe :D**

**Ok so It really doesn't matter as most people just call me 'Ney'**

**whether it right or not :D hehe or lately Neh-chan -_-**

**well to let you all know its actually**

**knee-high.**

**It was something my granddad used to say to me when I was little,**

**that I was Knee high to a grasshopper.**

**After his death and my starting to write fanfiction (unpublished LOTR work)**

**Neheigh was born :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

We had offered Kyoko a lift the night before, but as usual she had refused...

I suppose in that moment Yoshimoto felt the same way I did...

We should have insisted.

There was nothing I could do about it, so I simply did the first thing that I could.

"Yoshimoto-san can you contact Kyoko's landlords and see if there is anything they need, I'm going to go and get ready to go to LME. There wont be a Box-R shoot today with Natsu gone." my manager had nodded her head, happy for something to do it seemed whilst I changed.

* * *

**Well at least it seems someone is trying to move forwards :)**

**So who's next? **

**People have asked me of other ways to contact me other than Google+**

**so if you prefer I've now made a new Skype account.**

** is now active**

**so feel free to add me :)**

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Neh xxx**


	9. Should have told her

The Okami-San had smiled at the kind words and gestures. It had not only been her boss but her colleagues, her friends...

Others who had truly cared about the girl they also loved...

She only wished now she had put it in simpler words, that she had laid it out straight to Kyoko.

They wanted no money, no help... Not anything from the girl, but her... Simply the wonderful girl her and her husband had fallen in love with...

But she was gone...

And their restaurant would not open that day...

Or the next...

While the couple awaited news...

* * *

**Hello guys,**

**This is actually Faith today :)**

**Neh went out for a meal last night and either the food or something else didn't agree with her! **

**So she's poorly in bed ATM poor love,**

**but she asked me to pop this up for you and to apologise for any mistakes as she typed it on her phone.**

**I also popped up the one shot last night so I hope that worked ok!**

**well hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Faith.**

**aka Neh's assistant :P **


	10. The world seemed a little more empty

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you for all the get well messages :D**

**Sadly today I have a full blown cold but hey could be worse :D**

**Thank you to:**

Yvonnerenee**, ****Kiaranaria**, tiara calla, CurlyTika7, devilsama666, Zero Andreasen **and the guest or guests who reviewed chapters 8 & 9 **

**Faith say's thank you for her praise for uploading the chapter (which she has improved alot since the 3 hours it took her the first time she uploaded for me :P)**

**and also thank you for the thoughts of her brother and he is doing well :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

My husband just sat there, staring at those knives he had given her.

The knives he had started the dream of owning his own restaurant with and succeeded.

The regulars still came in... not to eat mind you, just to check... to see if we had any news...

And some kind souls, those first few days brought us home cooked meals, meal's to help us forget our problems for the few minutes we dined on them...

Just like our food had done for them, so many times before.

She was gone... and suddenly the world seemed a little more empty.

* * *

**I always feel so upset for her landlords,**

**but we know she loves them :)**

**Ok as for people asking me who we will be seeing in this fic...**

**simply I'm not going to tell you just have to wait and see!**

**So guesses for who we will be listening too next?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	11. It's OK to cry

Hello Sweetie's,

Sorry this chapter is later than normal,

I'm not feeling well at all today, but anyway!

Thank you to:

Yvonnerenee, Daredevil fangirl, tiara calla, Kiaranaria, CurlyTika7, devilsama666,

ayuzachan &christina-bella.

And Well Done to:

christina-bella & Yvonnerenee

who guessed Maria would be next :D

Enjoy...

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

Grandfather cried that first night, it was the first time I had seen him cry since my mother and grandmother gone away.

He had told me what had happened and of course I was very upset, but seeing the adults in my life breaking around me only gave me something to hold onto...

"Grandfather?" He looked up suddenly trying to wipe the tears off his cheeks, whilst plastering a fake smile to his face.

"Maria! your supposed to be in bed, asleep." He had said trying to sound stern, but failing miserably.

"It's ok to cry Grandfather." So he did...

* * *

It's amazing how in the most trying times children cope better than we do,

Maria is a smart little girl and although it makes her sad Maria truly believes in Kyoko.

Thanks for Reading!

Neh xxx


	12. We need help

Hello Sweetie's,

Well I'm feeling better today :D

thank you for all your well wishes!

Thank you to:

Yvonnerenee, tiara calla, CurlyTika7, devilsama666,

EmmaLasagna, misspop9 & ai phing

A few people questioned Maria's maturity,

I myself have a little girl she is 4 years old and even though she is rather

'Old headed' as my mom calls her.

When we lost a close family friend a few weeks ago and I was home alone with Lily when I got the news. Lily took it upon herself and sit next to me and rubbed my back.

I know this is probably something she has seen people do and is mimicking

but really children are amazing things!

They have the most amazing views on the world and I really don't think it would be too far fetched for Maria to comfort Lory, or understand the situation as I depicted.

Enjoy...

I do not own Skip Beat!

* * *

There was only one man other than grandfather and perhaps Kuon or lately my father, that I would go too when I needed help...

and luckily for me, that man had not gone an entire world away, or collapsed under his grief.

"We're going to need help." was all I had needed to say to the shadows.

It was, as if...

As always, my thoughts had been read.

As the phone was offered out to me, I could see it was already ringing an unfamiliar number.

I nodded my thanks and lifted it to my ear, as I waited.

"Hello?"

* * *

Who would Maria and Sebastian call for help?

and who do we think is next?

Thanks for reading.

Neh xxx


	13. White faced

**Hello sweetie's,**

**Well we all knew they had to come into this story somewhere,**

**I just cannot leave Kuu and Julie out of my stories!**

**They add such a dynamic that I love writing them!**

**and I'm sorry if you don't agree :D**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed,**

**but at the moment FF is not letting me look at my own works :/**

**#sigh#**

**But as soon as I can this will be uploaded, but sadly no list of reviewers today!**

**But I'm sure you know who you are :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**"KUU! get your backside here this instant!"** Julie Hizuri called through the rooms of their mansion, Kuu was there within seconds as if the hounds of hell were chasing him.

"What is it?" he asked looking at his very white faced wife, as she held the phone away from her ear, hand over the receiver.

"It's Kyoko, Kuu... Kyoko's gone... They are saying she has been kidnapped." Kuu was instantaneous as he took the phone from Julie's hand, his wife

dropped down onto the futon luckily in that minute placed beside the phone table.

**"BOSS!"** Kuu shouted down the phone.

* * *

**Poor Maria!**

**Oh well I'm sure Kuu and Julie will try and help!**

**but just how far do you think they will go?**

**Neh xxx**


	14. Were going home!

Hello sweetie's,

Well I think we all knew just how far they would go!

and devilsama666 that should be explanation enough as to why Maria knew Kuon's identity :) hehe

Thanks to all reviewers!

Yvonnerenee,tiara calla, CurlyTika7,devilsama666, EmmaLasagna, reginacrump97gm and the guest

It means so much to me to receive your reviews and thoughts!

well onwards!

Enjoy...

* * *

"Were going home!" Kuu simply stated, he pushed down the end button before furiously typing in a new numbered.

How could she be gone? it had only been 2 weeks, 2 very short weeks since he had told her...

since he had told them, this friends...

Kuon was no longer an unneeded name, it was the name he had won back through his work and love, a name he was preparing to take back in front of the world.

And Kyoko had finally agreed to a date not three days before...

"Two tickets to Tokyo please... as soon as possible."

* * *

Soooo we are now getting a little more information,

Kuon had come out to his friends and especially Kyoko not long before

and Kyoko was finally consenting to allow Kuon to take her on a date...

Anyone feeling even more sorry for Kuon now?

Oh so who will be next? :P

Neh xxxx


	15. Not coping

Hello sweetie's,

Finally we get to Kuon...

Thanks to all reviewers!

Yvonnerenee, tiara calla,devilsama666,Jaedeon Sierra, Kiaranaria and the guest

Jaedeon Sierra Happy Birthday for yesterday!

Hope you had a great day and sorry I made you cry.

It means so much to me to receive your reviews and thoughts!

well onwards!

Enjoy...

* * *

Nothing was working, the bottles had ended up smashed rather than drunk.

Food in any shape or form was more like an Ipecac Oral Solution, than a needed item.

"Ren open the door!" Yashiro shouted as he banged on the door to Kuon's apartment,

It had been three days...

Only yesterday Kuon had returned home to his own apartment, but today there was no sign that there was anyone home.

"REN!... REN!...Please Ren...open the door." Yashiro was begging now and he knew it, but he too was feeling the loss.

Kyoko was gone and with her Kuon's heart.

* * *

Is Kuon OK?

What's Yashiro going to do?

you will have to wait until tomorrow :P

Neh xxx


	16. A gentle hand

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you all so much!**

**For your kind reviews and thoughts,**

**sorry for the late update today, but as i did not get to see my partner yesterday**

**we have spent the day together today! **

**With my nice big bouquet of flowers I might add :) **

**Now Faith If you do as I know you want to do I will upload another chapter of Gone! today!**

**SO everyone please tell Faith to grab some courage and say Yes :P **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Yashiro looked up as the strong hand rested on his shoulder he was stunned to silence, as a second set of hands used a spare key card to enter the apartment.

The carnage and destruction where nothing the two calm people had not seen before but Yashiro was gobsmacked.

"Kuon?" The soft melodic voice, made Yashiro look to what he now saw as a curled figure in the corner of the room.

How could such a large man look like a small child, he wondered as Julie strode forwards carefully before bending and laying a gentle hand on her son.

* * *

**Dont forget to tell Faith to say Yes! if you would like to see another chapter today**

**(My time G.M.T) **

**Hope everyone had a nice Vain day**

**Neh xxx**


	17. How far?

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well Faith did say Yes!**

**So thanks for CurlyTika7 who also said she should say yes :D**

**though I did not get the review until this morning,**

**so this chapter is for your sweetie :) **

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"She's gone mom... she's gone." Kuon's voice was a broken wreck, Julie could see the swollen eyes and dirty face from her sons own heartbreak.

"Yes Kuon she's gone... but now we have to stay strong and work how we are going to get her back." His blue water filled eyes turned to her.

"How?" he was begging her for answers, answers that Lory had not been able to give.

"How far are you willing to go to get Kyoko back kuon?" He didn't need to think

"To hell and back." he replied

_good because you might just have too..._

* * *

**How far would you go for the one you love?**

**Neh xxx**


	18. Get Up!

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry for the late update guys!**

**I do try and update this story daily, but 2 days ago my little girl had a major allergic reaction to something.**

**We are not sure what just yet and blood tests came back inconclusive,**

**so little sleep and worrying over my little girl who is my world meant no updates,**

**though I did write a new story whilst awake XD **

**Maybe I will even let you read it if your all interested and when I've a little more time :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"Get. Up. Lory!" Julie shouted, as she entered Lory's room that morning.

"Julie!" Lory cried as he sat up in bed, he had finally got to sleep only a few hours ago, he realised as he gazed at the clock beside his bed.

"What? When? Why? How?" he stammered as Julie simply threw open the curtains letting in the morning light.

"My daughter is gone Lory, and now it is time to get her back." her voice was sure and unwavering as she strode into his closet and tossed him some indifferent clothes.

_**"Get dressed." she stated, leaving the room. **_

* * *

**I can just imagine Julie taking control :)**

**A mothers love knows no bounds they say :) **

**Neh xxx**


	19. Counter strike

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Hehe how about a second update to apologise some more?**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Not many would forget that day, If anything it would stand out in the minds of the LME staff as much or maybe more than the day 4 days ago Kyoko had disappeared.

The day Hizuri Juliena dragged a normally dressed Lory into LME to started what she called her counter strike.

Not one person would ever forget that day.

Kyoko may have been gone, but she had touched so many hearts while she had been there, that every single person who knew or worked with her at any point in her career.

From that day took up the campaign.

* * *

**I can so imagine Julie becoming scary for something she feels strongly about :P**

**Neh xxx**


	20. We will

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**how about one more for luck?**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

By noon that day Kyoko's picture, all of her characters, guises and such had been pasted across every newspaper, news channel and social networking sites possible.

Kanae looked at one of the posters that was being mass produced by three different publishers as well as LME.

No expense was being spared on this hunt!

Looking at the wording at the bottom of the poster, Kanae was pleased Kyoko had friends and people who loved her such as these.

Large reward for safe return!

**"We will find her!" Chiori smiled at the woman who not long before had seemed so defeated. **

* * *

**I couldn't resist but last chapter for today :P**

**And if you feel kind we have reached 100 Reviews on this fic :D **

**even with 3 updates today please let me know how you find each chapter if your willing :)**

**in a small review or a large one :P **

**which ever you prefer! **

**Neh xxx**


	21. In his grief

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you for all your reviews and well wishes for Lily,**

**she's better now and back to her normal cheeky self!**

**still unsure what caused her allergy, but hopefully its the last!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kuon looked down at his hands before him, his mother was right and he knew it.

Locking himself away in his grief would not get Kyoko back, he needed to get out there and make it happen!

"Are you Ok Tsuruga-san?" Rika, Kuon's current leading lady asked.

Kuon had little love for the woman and even though he wanted to tell her to get lost, he quelled that thought.

'Kyoko would not like that after all' he thought as a wave of loss enveloped him once more.

Rika was only after one thing from this role...

she wanted Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

**Oh and EmmaLasagna**

**Faith said yes to a date with one of our friends :P**

**she's not dated in years and was worried because of her being a nurse and she doesn't **

**have much time, but Rich just wants her to give him a chance :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	22. Now or Never

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Thank you for all your reviews guys :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Sho looked down at his ringing phone and grimaced.

This could either be good news or bad news...

Neither one in this moment though seemed like a good thing as he looked down at the newspaper article before him.

How was he supposed to explain it to them? If his worst fears were correct?

He had taken her after all...

Taken her away when he knew how much they loved her...

He wondered if her mother would even care? If she would even realise?

His phone rang again as Sho sighed.

It was now or never...

"Hello Fuwa Sho speaking?"

* * *

**So!**

**Has anyone noticed what is missing?**

**and when It disappeared? **

**and who is Sho afraid off? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	23. Give a damn

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry I've been M.I.A guys :)**

**Life's been a little hectic for me the last few weeks,**

**first I had to help plan my great uncle's funeral and empty his flat.**

**then we have also had my partners sister go 17 days over her due date for her 2nd child**

**Leo was born finally yesterday morning! **

**so hopefully life will be settling down a little again XD**

**What am I saying? this is me :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Mogami Saena barely glanced at her phone, why should she care if that little brat was now gone?

Saena smiled a little too herself, let the Fuwa's panic and care...

She didn't...

Why should she?

She knew where that little harlot would end up...

She knew exactly where she would be going...

And if anyone thought that she Mogami Saena would give a damn...

They were dead wrong.

The phone began ringing again and Saena sighed, were they really not going to leave her alone?

Wasn't it obvious when she left her with the Fuwa's, that she didn't want Kyoko?

* * *

**hmmmm...**

**so what does Saena know?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	24. Not happening

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Well the next chapter :D**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Rieno was not getting any sleep today...

And he knew it, the call had been terrifying to say the least and the visit...

Well where ever there was one lion there had to be another lion to sire him.

Rieno shifted trying to get comfortable, but it just wasn't happening.

Pushing open the lid of his coffin style bed he grabbed the remote off the side and switched on the TV.

It was everywhere, basically the entire world was on high alert for any sign of Mogami Kyoko.

"I wonder what reward they would give me, for her safe return?"

* * *

**well Sho, Seana, Rieno...**

**the plot thickens :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	25. Clotted blood

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**I think you will like this :P**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

The pounding in her head was excruciating, as Kyoko tried to rally her thoughts into some sort of order.

She wasn't sure how long it had been...

She wasn't even sure what day it was anymore.

Her hand reached backwards and touched her blood caked hair.

It was dry now at least, the blood had seemed to finally have fully clotted over what she could only imagine was a rather nasty wound.

Her cell, or what she thought of as her cell.

Was really a basement in some out of the way place, only her captor would know.

"Please... Kuon..."

* * *

**I didn't say it would be a nice chapter!**

**But at least we now Kyoko's alive now :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Neh xxx**


	26. One moment

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**I'm so glad your still all enjoying this :)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

There are times in life when, one little moment makes the world so real.

For me I think it was the moment I sat with Tsuruga Ren on that chat show, we had been told to attended to spread the word about Kyoko.

The host was one of LME's talents, she knew the story...

By now I suppose the whole world did too...

But it was that moment, as the man beside me...

Kuon sat there head in hands and almost begged the host...

The audience...

The world...

To return Kyoko.

It was that moment...

As I watched him cry.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful rev****iews!**

**Please continue to support me!**

**Neh xxx**


	27. Comfort

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kanae couldn't help it, her hand raised slowly to rub the man's back beside her, the host seemed just as shocked as the live audience...

Who all sat there, simply stunned.

As Japan's number one actor and supposed bachelor cried before them.

They were silent tears, as he leant forwards, head in hands.

Begging people to look for any clues, any information that may lead to finding Kyoko.

The host couldn't even bring herself to ask...

What was there between Japan's number one and Japan's rising star?

And all Kanae could do was offer her comfort in a gentle touch.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful rev****iews!**

******and to answer the question this and the last chapter was Kanae's POV :)**

**Please continue to support me!**

**Neh xxx**


	28. An amazing thing

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

I wondered if I should stop the interview when I first noticed Kuon's distress.

Yet something in me held me back...

Was it the raw emotion on the young man's face?

Or was it the fact I already knew that Kuon would not be able to hide his feelings for Kyoko forever?

What ever it was that stayed my hand, in that moment I was glad of it...

Kuon's heartfelt plea appealed more to the peoples' hearts than any normal appeal ever could.

I looked across to the president.

"Isn't love an amazing thing Yashiro?" I couldn't help but agree.

* * *

******And please don't cry too much guys you make me feel evil XD**

**Please continue to support me!**

**Neh xxx**


	29. Truly

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

"And so it begins." Lory remarked, with what he could only call a happy yet sad smile.

What a way for people to find out about Kuon's love.

He thought as he looked back out across the stage...

Couldn't it have at least waited until their engagement?

He sighed sadly. He knew that smile on the president's face...

It would be the same as the smile he was wearing.

The smile that showed how he had finally understood...

That he too was allowed happiness.

Yet the sadness that it had been taken away so brutally...

Before it could truly begin.

* * *

**Thanks for your continuing support!**

**Neh xxx**


	30. For Kyoko

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Lory took a deep breath, his turn was coming up soon.

It would be his turn, to speak out for the young woman he had come to love ever so dearly, if not in the same way as Kuon, but like a daughter.

He wondered why the police where even bothering trying to track her harpy of a mother.

"we're ready for you Takarada-shacho." the stagehand told him, Lory nodded and stepped forward onto the stage.

For Kuon...

For Kotonami-san...

For everyone that knew her...

But most of all Lory stepped onto that stage in plain civilian clothes, for Kyoko.

* * *

**Thanks for your continuing support!**

**Neh xxx**


	31. The silence

**Hello Sweetie's,**

**Sorry for M.I.A, I've not been well **

**and I'm so tiered atm its stupid **

**(Yawn)**

**Enjoy...**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

Kyoko looked over to the small patch of light it was the only light she had, one small window.

There was a small working toilet and the two bags of what she supposed where her rations including water and snack items.

Kyoko had not seen or heard anyone since her attack...

The silence was almost the worst part of her captivity...

It was long and endless, there were small noises so Kyoko knew she wasn't deaf...

But still the far off noises of trains and small, insects and animals were nothing to be happy about.

She was alone and afraid.

* * *

**Thanks for your continuing support!**

**Neh xxx**


End file.
